


The Farmer's Confidential Check-Up

by Pastel_Misha



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor Kink, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, One Shot, POV Harvey, Service Top Harvey, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Misha/pseuds/Pastel_Misha
Summary: It's a slow day at the clinic when the farmer drops by for his long awaited "confidential check-up" with Harvey. Smut ensues
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160





	The Farmer's Confidential Check-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this line of dialogue in the game and knew I had to write something.  
> I haven't written a lot of smut so I'm sorry if this is terrible. Didn't want to use y/n or anything so the farmer is simply dubbed as "the farmer."  
> Farmer is a trans dude on T though

It had been a couple of seasons since the farmer had come by with a bouquet and a love confession, but Harvey was still reeling from it. Not only did he have a boyfriend, but he also had a boyfriend who stopped by with gift after gift of his favorite things. He had a boyfriend who, for whatever reason, showed him off any chance he got. The thought of it alone made his cheeks burn, fueling a million different daydreams at once.

Still, he went about his day as best he could, trying to keep his thoughts of the farmer to a minimum during work. But occasionally a patient would come in and mention something he'd done, like Evelyn mentioning how he brought her fresh tulips as soon as Spring arrived, or how he gave Maru battery packs for her projects. Sometimes he would even visit while Harvey had an appointment with someone, and it took all of his willpower not to melt into a puddle in front of them. Despite that, he knew it was better than how it was before, when he longingly waited for the farmer to stop by the clinic with Maru having to suffer through it every season.

But it was slow that day, with Maru's shift ending earlier than usual and Harvey going to fiddle with a model plane in his office, a cup of coffee in hand. He almost wished someone would get sick, but quickly dismissed the thought. He’d joked about it with the farmer the other day, but was fine with it staying a joke. He just wished something _interesting_ would happen, that’s all. 

He shook his head, turning his focus back to the small plane sitting on his desk, trying to stay occupied. There was only an hour until closing time anyway. 

He was so wrapped up in the little project, sipping at his coffee that he barely registered the door opening, getting up only when he heard the familiar voice of his farmer. 

"Harvey?" The farmer called out, his voice giving a syrupy sweet quality to his name.

He practically leaped out of his chair, not so subtly spilling some of his coffee and making his way to the waiting room. He walked in to see the farmer in a light blue shirt and his usual brown suspenders, but his backpack was replaced with a basket in his hand. Harvey could see that it was full of all his favorite things, heat rushing to his face as he noticed that it was packed to the brim. 

The farmer smiled brightly when their eyes met, setting the basket on the counter before practically throwing himself into Harvey’s arms. He smelled earthy, but also somewhat like poppy seeds, nutty and smokey. It made his pulse rise.

They pulled apart, followed by the farmer planting multiple small kisses on his cheek. 

“Oh! Hi, Farmer. Do you... have any medical questions?” Harvey asked, trying not to melt into a puddle.

“I was planning to drop by to give you something--well, a few things,” he said, loosely gesturing to the basket behind them on the counter.

“Oh, that’s very kind of you-”

“...But then I ran into Maru on my way here.”

“Maru?”

He nodded, there was a twinkle in his dark eyes, “And she mentioned how you didn’t have anything scheduled today, nothing going on.”

Harvey, for a brief moment, believed he knew where the conversation was going. Maybe the Farmer would ask him to join him on a walk, or they’d go spend the rest of the day on his farm or maybe in his apartment. But the conversation went to none of those things. 

He stared at him, waiting expectantly for an invitation to spend time together as he took a sip of his drink.

The farmer smiled sweetly, resting a hand on Harvey’s cheek as he spoke, “So I thought we could have that confidential check-up you suggested!”

The heat from before rushed back to his face as he choked on his coffee, coughing most of it onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked the farmer as Harvey caught his breath.

He nodded, silently putting down his cup as he fully processed the farmer's suggestion. He'd mostly said it as a joke that first time, but hearing it casually from the farmer suddenly made his dumb fantasy all the more real. If they were doctor and patient, he'd definitely be breaking some code of conduct.

"I didn't expect, you know-"

He was cut off by the farmer laughing lightly, playfully stroking his arm as he did.

"What's wrong, Doctor? Are you too busy to see me?"

He was glad Maru had left early since it’d led to the farmer getting their “idea,” but also since she wasn't here to see him turn to putty. Harvey knew exactly what the farmer was trying to do, and it wasn’t like he was busy or really against it anyway. He _had_ been the one to “joke” about it after all...

He took in a calming breath, clearing his throat and resting his hands on the farmer’s waist as he did his best to play along. Still, his face burned.

“Of-Of course not! I can always… clear my schedule for you.”

“Oh thank Yoba, because I think I’m overdue for a check-up, I'm low on vitamin D," the farmer whined, pressing his cheek against Harvey's chest and gazing up at him, innocently blinking at him. He could easily kiss him if he leaned down.

There was no way he couldn’t feel Harvey’s heart racing in this position but he thankfully didn’t bring it up. He was glad they were alone but knew they couldn't stay in the waiting room if the farmer's "check-up" was going to happen.

"Is that so?" He said, unable to look directly at him as he did, "That’s… odd, I’d like to run some tests. If that’s alright?”

“Of course, anything you say, Dr. Harvey.”

He swallowed at the title, gently letting go of the farmer’s sides in favor of holding his hand and leading him to the examination room.

He let go of his hand, closing the door behind them. He wasn't sure what to do with himself until the farmer set them back on track, jumping onto the end of the exam bed and playing the part of a concerned patient. Harvey tried to treat it as he would any "check-up" despite the glaring differences.

There was a rush of nostalgia, the memory of their first year together as he placed his stethoscope on the farmer's chest, feeling the same high pulse as before. But he had an idea of what was causing it this time, his face heating up as he thought about it.

He cleared his throat, "Your pulse seems high. Could that have something to do with your… vitamin deficiency?"

"Do you think so, Doc? Could it be a serious case then?"

"We'll know after I run my tests," said Harvey, ignoring his own rising pulse as he set his stethoscope down and focused on the task at hand. He had an idea of how to go about this "confidential" check-up, as long his confidence stayed intact.

He gently grabbed the farmer's hand, innocently intertwining their fingers, "Any reaction?"

He stared at him, before seeming to catch his drift, grabbing Harvey’s free hand and pressing it against his heartbeat, “What do you think?”

His pulse was just as high as before, maybe even higher, “I think I might be onto something.”

He pulled his hand away, before resting both of them on the farmer’s thighs and squeezing, trying his best not to pass out as he heard him quietly gasp at the touching. Harvey kept his gaze down, knowing he’d crack if he looked into his eyes.

“Does-Does this-”

The farmer abruptly placed his hands on top of his, quickly guiding them to his hips, “Yes, Doctor.”

“You didn’t let me finish.”

“You don’t need to,” he said, voice dropping into a huskier tone. Harvey tried to shake the fog that came into his brain as he heard it, but he made the mistake of glancing at him and all his coherent thoughts left the room.

The lights hit his eyes at just the right angle, causing his usually dark and mysterious gaze to turn into a deep, earthy brown. Fitting that a farmer would have eyes that match the land. He could look into them all day long, but he snapped out of his haze, remembering what he was doing.

“Right,” he gently squeezed the farmer's sides, before roughly pulling him to the edge of the exam bed so that they were only a few inches apart. "Anything?"

The farmer frowned gently, biting his bottom lip as he placed his hands on Harvey's forearms, "I don't know, Doc."

"Let-let's try something else then," he stuttered, hesitantly laying a hand on the farmer's cheek, the other still holding his waist. He traced the line of his jaw with his thumb, before gently pressing it to his mouth and watching him part his lips, ignoring the rush of heat as he did. He moved closer, slowly closing the distance until he purposely avoided his mouth, aiming for his neck instead.

Harvey lined kisses along the farmer's skin, hearing his breath hitch as he lifted his chin with the hand still resting on his jaw. His other hand gripped the farmer's belt buckle but made no move to unbuckle it. He felt him wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he snaked a hand into his hair.

He spoke against his neck, "Any reaction?"

The farmer inhaled sharply, "I'm not sure, can you keep going?"

"In what way?" He asked, toying with his belt and peppering another string of kisses from his neck up to his jaw.

Abruptly, he pulled Harvey's head back by the hair, forcing him to make eye contact. He winced at the sensation but felt a wave of heat go through him. The look in the farmer's eyes was something commanding, the same being heard in the lowering of his voice.

"You know what way," he growled, yet went back to being gentle and pouty just as quickly, "I think it's getting worse, can you hurry please?”

Despite his innocent face, he could see that the farmer knew exactly what he was doing and that it was working. His eyes drifted to his lips, and any patience he’d had before flew out the window. Maybe they’d played around for long enough.

He nodded, “Right--here’s the last test.”

The farmer loosened his grip on his hair as Harvey pressed his thumb against his lower lip again, moving to hold his chin as he closed the gap between them. His mouth on his felt warm, the kiss starting soft before quickly turning into something hungrier as he bit his bottom lip, a shiver going down to his groin as the farmer let out a whine. He wrapped his legs around Harvey’s waist, causing him to press flush against his chest. The tie he had on suddenly felt too tight as he parted his lips and the farmer took advantage of it, pressing his tongue against his and pulling a low groan out of his throat. His face heated at the sound and he silently resisted the urge to hide as he felt the farmer smile into the kiss, clearly enjoying himself. Yet he felt him run a hand through his hair again and the feeling faded, replaced by a need to touch the farmer wherever he could. In the warmth of the kiss, he’d forgotten that this was supposed to be one of the small “tests” he was running. 

He wrapped his arms around his waist, stroking his back and wishing he didn’t wear suspenders or tuck his shirts. It kept his hands from wandering but helped snap him back to reality. That, and the fact that he was running out of breath.

They broke apart, Harvey trying to pull farther away but kept close due to the death grip the farmer had around his neck and waist. Despite being leaner and smaller than him, he was surprisingly strong.

He cleared his throat, “Ca-Can you loosen your grip, Dear?”

He huffed at the suggestion, but let go of his neck and removed his legs from his waist in the same motion. Harvey stood up straight then, trying to get his vitals back under control, but it was no use. He could already feel himself getting worked up, almost certain that a tent was forming in his pants.

“So, Dr. Harvey? Is it serious?” asked the farmer, acting concerned though he had a sly smile on his face.

“I’m afraid so! If we don’t do something about it right away… “ he trailed off, meeting his eyes and taking a deep breath as he touched the farmer’s knees, guiding them apart as he stood between his legs again, “...Your health could be in danger.”

The farmer gasped dramatically, but the devious grin on his face only grew as his voice dropped, “Oh no! Best to get on with the cure then, Doc.”

Harvey didn’t get a chance to respond as the farmer laid back, grabbing his tie and pulling him down with him in the process. It took a moment for him to catch himself, hastily climbing on top of him as he was pulled into a kiss. This time it was desperate and sloppy, sending a wave of heat through his body. He barely registered the farmer’s hands gripping his overcoat, trying to pull it off of him as he tried to do the same with his suspenders, which were starting to get in the way. He slipped them off his shoulders as they broke the kiss, Harvey taking the chance to strip off his overcoat with the farmer's help. As he sat up, fumbling to pull off his already loose tie, he couldn't help taking in the view. The bed was small, but they luckily both fit, with Harvey practically sat between his legs. The farmer's brown skin was tinted a gentle shade of red around his face and neck, his chest rising and falling as he gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes. It sent his brain into a frenzy, not to mention the way his shirt hung from his toned frame, the loose fit more obvious without the suspenders. 

"C’ mere, _Doctor_ ," he commanded, voice low and dripping with honey as he placed his hands on top of his and undid his tie, using it again to pull him back into a sloppy kiss. It hung untied from his neck as he moved to prop himself up, lost in the feeling of the farmer's soft lips on his. He shuddered as he felt his hands trail down his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt without pulling away.

He reached for the farmer's belt again, this time messily undoing it and fumbling with the button of his pants as they broke apart for air. As soon as he pulled Harvey's shirt off and tossed it aside, he moved to guide his fingers, undoing the button in a flurry and immediately placing his palm against his already damp briefs. The farmer rested his leg on his shoulder, the other at his side as Harvey undid the buttons of his shirt with his free hand. He purposely went as slowly as he could, palming him through his briefs at the same time. He could feel himself getting harder as he heard him moan, his frustration building.

"Touch me faster," he begged, trying to speed him up with the hand placed on top of his.

He avoided his gaze, shaking his hand off as he kept touching him just as slowly, "Try to be patient, Dear-"

"I've _been_ patient, Harvey." He whined, reaching up to touch his cheek, gently making him meet his eyes, " _Please_ go faster?"

"...Fuck" he muttered, unable to say no to him.

He watched the farmer smirk as he obliged, taking it a step further and snaking his hand beneath the waistband of his briefs, stroking his small cock at a fast pace. He gasped at the sensation, moaning softly. Harvey’s pants felt tight enough to be painful as he touched the farmer’s chest, feeling the faint roughness of his faded surgery scars.

He set his leg off his shoulder to lean back down, kissing and sucking at his neck and feeling him tug at his hair as he did.

"Mm, _Doctor,_ " he moaned into his ear, lighting a fire in his belly, "Touch me more."

Harvey's face burned intensely, along with his dick, which was pressing painfully against his still buttoned pants. Despite that, he forgot his own needs and stopped stroking the farmer's small cock in favor of pressing a finger against his entrance, rubbing the already slick hole. He moaned softly as he did, spreading his legs as much as he could, though he didn't get far due to his pants.

He pushed at the hem, struggling to pull them down. Harvey sat up, removing his hand despite the farmer's protests to pull his pants and briefs off, tossing them to the floor. His shirt still hung from his shoulders, but he quickly pulled it off as Harvey went back to work, this time slipping in a finger. He slowly pumped it in and out, his thoughts cloudy with desire as he heard him groan, moving to prop his leg back onto his shoulder. He practically fucked himself with Harvey's finger, grinding onto it as he inserted a second one, causing him to yelp softly. The sound made his cock twitch, his body feeling hot and stifled.

"Yoba--You're so cute like this," he said, forgetting his role as the farmer's "doctor" as he watched him.

The red tint from before grew darker, a deep maroon color dusting his sculpted shoulders as he gave him a longing look, "But--I think I'd be cuter with you inside of me, Dr. Harvey."

His brain short-circuited, embarrassment flooding through him despite everything they'd already done. He was more embarrassed that it _worked_ , trying and failing to ignore the way his pants managed to tighten even more around his bulge.

He wordlessly inserted a third finger, curling it as he roughly pumped into him. The farmer yelped again, but it quickly dissolved into a low moan as he continued grinding against them.

Harvey stroked his inner thigh with his other hand, moving his other leg onto his shoulder, "You'll get your--vitamins, once you're ready."

The farmer groaned loudly, rolling his eyes but still panting as he fucked himself with Harvey's fingers.

As he pushed them in deeper, he spread them apart, stretching him out and enjoying the way it made him moan. He finally reached for his pants with his other hand as the farmer grew wetter, his fingers nearly sliding out of his hole. He easily undid his pants, pulling them off and relieving some of the pressure, though his cock still strained against the front of his briefs.

He removed his fingers from the farmer's entrance, ignoring his protests as he gripped his thighs and grinded against him, desperate for the friction. Harvey couldn't help the moan that slipped out of him, even with the thin layer of clothing separating them.

"Ahh Harv-- _please fuck me already!_ " cried the farmer in a desperate tone.

The nickname made him shudder and he groaned, just feeling the wetness and heat through the fabric, a warmth building in his stomach.

He gazed down at the farmer, who looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, moaning his name as he grinded against him faster. 

"Harvey, _darling_ , please fuck me."

Once again, he couldn't say no.

Harvey dropped the farmer's legs to pull off his briefs, his cock dripping with precum as he did. He watched as he eagerly fell back into his persona, performing as the concerned patient.

"Will this cure my deficiency, Doctor?"

Harvey squeezed his inner thighs, hearing a gasp escape from his lips as he did, shocked at hearing his own voice come out low and rough "Without a doubt."

He spread his legs apart, lining up his cock before gently pressing the tip into his hole. The farmer groaned, pushing back against him as he slid in the rest of the way, a soft moan leaving his mouth as he did. He felt hot around his length, his entrance already soaking wet from arousal.

"Feel okay?" He asked, voice breathless as he felt how warm and tight he was.

He nodded, placing his hands on top of his and guiding them to his hips.

He gripped his sides, biting his lip as he slowly pulled out before roughly pumping back into him, pulling him down onto his cock. He dug his nails into his sides as he did, his name spilling out of the farmer's mouth in broken moans and gasps as he did it two, three more times.

"Ah, Harvey--fuck _!"_ he grabbed at the sides of the bed, panting as he attempted to steady himself while being fucked into the cushion.

He let go of his hips, moving his legs back onto his shoulders and using the new angle to go deeper inside him. He couldn't help but moan at the feeling of the farmer grinding onto his cock, their hips landing flush together as he matched his fast and desperate pace. He fucked him harder as he trailed a hand over his chest, the other going to his small cock and stroking him in quick circles, pressing his thumb against the head and feeling the room grow hotter as he yelped, a loud moan leaving his mouth. Harvey leaned down, capturing his lips in a kiss, legs slipping off his shoulders again. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging on the silky brown locks as he stroked him faster, the kiss sloppy and desperate. He put more pressure on his small cock, rubbing it as he fucked him. He couldn't get enough of seeing him melt at his touch.

" _Harder,_ Dr. Harvey _-_ " he breathlessly moaned against his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck and clinging to him as he picked up speed.

He pulled out until the tip pressed against his rim, before roughly slamming back into him in one swift motion, "Was that hard enough?"

The farmer yelped at the suddenness but nodded, moaning and panting as he did it again, and again, and again, lost in the feeling of him around his dick. He felt him wrap his legs around his waist, pulling Harvey closer as he buried his face in his neck, breathing in the earthy scent that lingered on his skin. He pounded into him, gripping his hair as he left kisses down to his collarbone, leaving marks with each thrust.

He fucked him harder, getting closer to the edge as the farmer pulled at his hair, gasping and moaning loudly.

“Fuck--I'm so close,” he gasped, clinging to him as he arched his back.

He could feel the tension building up in his gut, but tried to control himself as he couldn’t release just yet, pouring all of this focus into getting him off first. He kept fucking him as roughly as before, simply speeding up his rhythm and the stroking of his small cock, biting and sucking at his neck until he cried out his name, throwing his head back as he came, “Fuck-- _Harvey!_ ”

He followed closely behind, pulling out of him with a wet pop and stroking himself until he came onto the farmer’s chest with a drawn-out, broken moan of his name. He hovered over him, panting as he tried to catch his breath, his limbs feeling something like jelly.

The farmer dragged a hand across his chest, getting the pale liquid all over his fingers and raising it to his lips, lapping it up as he grinned, “Thanks for curing me, Doc.”

Harvey’s face burned fiercely, coming down from his high as he realized they had hooked up in his examination room of all places. Anyone could’ve walked in and heard them, especially with how loud the farmer had been. He shook his head, deciding he would clean up as thoroughly as possible later, turning his focus back onto the man still underneath him, covered in his cum.

He coughed, clearing his throat, “We should get you cleaned up.”

His mischievous grin was instantly replaced with a sweet smile as he reached up to peck Harvey on the lips, “Only if that means a bath with you.”

“If that’s what you’d like,” he said, not mentioning that the idea had already been in his head, “Can you stand?”

He shrugged, not bothering to check, "You should help me up, just in case."

He rolled his eyes but obliged anyway. He stood, sliding his briefs back on despite his own stickiness. He grabbed his overcoat and draped it over the farmer's shoulders as he scooped him into his arms, ignoring the way they ached. He leaned his head against Harvey's chest, dozing off as he carried him up to his apartment, knowing he'd have to come back to get his clothes in a few minutes. 

So much for a slow day at the clinic.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated and thank you for reading!


End file.
